


someone better

by vividsouls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Everything Hurts, Fainting, Heavy Angst, Hurts So Good, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Blood, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, POV Akaashi Keiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividsouls/pseuds/vividsouls
Summary: Akaashi Keiji, who gave everything to the man he only loved, Bokuto Koutarou that replaced him with someone better.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	someone better

**Author's Note:**

> hello so disclaimer !!! there's blood mentioned in this fic and yeah it's sad and angsty. this fic is kinda personal for me so i hope you guys like it.

Akaashi was crying, again. His heart cannot handle the pain. The hurt inside his chest as the tears feel down onto his cheeks was unstoppable. He sat down at the floor and cried as load as he can. He cried his lung out through the agony he felt to Bokuto. He knew it from the start. How foolish of him, he just went and gave him an another chance. Another chance to break his heart and fill it with affliction.

“Why.” He cried, as he fully burst all the tears. Akaashi was naive. He was clueless about it. 

The way Bokuto treated him, as a friend and as a lover, Akaashi felt like he is the only guy in the world. He felt happy and contented. It looks like Bokuto gave everything to Akaashi, his time, his affection, his love. Akaashi gave everything to Bokuto too. But Akaashi was wrong.

Bokuto loved Kuroo. 

Kuroo Tetsurou despised Akaashi. Akaashi never done anything to him though. But it seems Kuroo wants Bokuto. 

Well, Kuroo won. 

Kuroo did everything to break everything what Akaashi and Bokuto has. All for Kuroo's pleasure. Kuroo was superior than Akaashi. Akaashi is just a student that wants to have a successful job in the future. Kuroo is a well-known student because of his looks and popularity. Well what could Akaashi do?

Nothing.

Akaashi keeps on weeping and crying his heart out.

Akaashi never thought Bokuto would say those last words to him.

“He was better than you.” 

Those 5 letters that broke Akaashi into little pieces in the ground. Akaashi begged Bokuto to be better, but then, he thought that he can't compete with Kuroo. Then Bokuto left Akaashi alone.

Akaashi has nothing anymore.

Akaashi is now alone. 

Akaashi began to scream out every curse word he can think of. “What did I do?” “Was I not enough” “I gave you everything and this is what I get?”

The questions that his anxiety gave roamed around on his head. His body began to feel weak and his hands started to tremble. His heart was pounding faster than it was.

“It's okay, I deserve this.” Akaashi mumbled as he blamed his self for not being better nor enough. 

Akaashi Keiji, who gave everything to the man he only loved, Bokuto Koutarou that replaced him with someone better, laid down on the floor.

Akaashi started to feel numb and his eyes started to close as darkness invades. Akaashi was out of concious for he hit his head on the ground. Blood all over the place.

**Author's Note:**

> HI so akaashi fainted. BUT he died because of a lot of blood loss... because yknow, he hit his head. And bokuto cheated on him lol I LOVE HAVING A BREAKDOWN WHILE WRITING THIS DOWN.


End file.
